


The Adventures of Ghosts turned Robots

by RedPineTrees



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Robot Napstablook, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPineTrees/pseuds/RedPineTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napstablook has received a body from Alphys.<br/>A few short drabbles between the lovable Ghost Cousins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Ghosts turned Robots

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd! Hot off the presses! Please let me know if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes!  
> Loosely inspired by this post: http://y-annah.tumblr.com/post/131391702344

“Um, okay, Napstablook! You can stand up whenever you like! Your body should be one hundred percent functional now! No errors! I just... Calibrated everything like I've done with Mettaton's body, so, uh, you should be just fine!” Doctor Alphys said, her hands clasped together nervously while my dear cousin opened his eyes. 

His robotic body so accurately fit his personality. He was a little shorter than me, his shoulders weren't as defined as mine, and he generally just seemed small. His eyes were big and worried, as always. He looked down at his hands, his mouth opening a little in amazement.  
“... Mettaton?” He whispered softly, blinking in surprise at his own robotic voice.  
“Yes, Blooky? What is it?” I replied immediately, stepping towards him, ready to help in any way I could. He was such an anxious child, and I didn't want him to be afraid of his new body.  
“Can... Can I hold your hands while I walk? I don't want to... Fall or anything.... Would that be okay?”  
“Of course, darling! Come on, up you go!” I encouraged, smiling brightly. I held my hands out for him, my feet firmly on the ground while he used me to pull himself into a standing position. He grasped my hands tightly, looking down at his feet while I began to walk backwards, leading him in a circle around the room. His legs were wobbly, understandably so. The sensation of floating was quite different then having a gravity weighted body. 

“Am... Am I doing okay?” He asked as we began the second lap around the room.  
“You're doing wonderful, darling. Ratings would be sky high for you, the audience, they'd be cheering you know. You're doing so well, Napstablook. I'm so proud.” I told him, tightening my own grasp on his hands. I heard Alphys make a pleased noise near the back of the room, and I looked over at her pointedly, as if to say 'don't you have somewhere else to be?' She was ruining a perfectly emotional moment between two cousins!  
“Oh! Sorry, um, I'll just-- Step out for a bit!! You two have fun!!” She squawked, leaving the room in an ungraceful manner.  
“What will we ever do with that girl...” I hummed, looking back at my cousin. To my surprise, he was staring up at me with his big, pale eyes. “... What's wrong? Is something on my face?” I asked, knowing very well there would not be anything on my face. It was just an expression.  
“Huh? No, um... I was just thinking, that I... I want to be as confident as you someday. Maybe having this new body will help me... I don't like being so depressed, or anxious...” He was just full of surprises today.

Napstablook and I had known each other since I could remember. We were complete opposites! I was always loud and confident, whereas he was quiet and shy. It wasn't a bad thing, not at all. We complimented each other well, and we always got along. He would play his music for me, I would practice my Dramatic Posing, or we would just lie on the ground together and feel like garbage. 

It was a family tradition.

With my new body, I became even more confident in myself. It helped that I had such a large and loving fan base. But Blook, he was always so shy. He never wanted to join me on the show, thinking he would just be a bother. I tried my best to make him happy, and some days, you could see the faintest bit of a smile on his face. He was happier when he was younger, but as he got older he became more and more reserved. With his new body, I hoped to make him happier than he had ever been before!

“Blooky, darling... You don't need to be as confident as me. You need to do what makes you feel best, don't push yourself too much. You'll just make yourself more anxious if you try to be like me. You do you, darling. Knock 'em dead.” I said, stopping our movement to hug him close. He began to shake, and I knew he was crying. I rubbed his back, sighing. Before I had a chance to talk, he started.  
“B-But I don't want to hurt anyone...”  
“! Wait, no, don't literally kill anyone, that's not what I meant!”

★

“Blooky! I need a song to dance to for my next performance!” I cried, bursting in to his room dramatically. He jumped in his chair, turning to face me and pulling his headphones down to his neck.  
“What kind of song?” He said, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened.  
“Any song! Something that will get the ratings high! Something that will capture the attention of my audience! Something... Mysterious!” I told him, strutting up to him in an exaggerated fashion.  
“Oh... What about Spookwave? It... Is mysterious, I guess... It's... Pretty spooky...” He said, turning back to his computer and opening up his music library. When he began to play the song, I gasped. It was perfect! I began to think of the dance moves I could do, moving my body a little to the beat.  
“Um... Mettaton, can you... Not dance in my room? Please..” Napstablook said, looking a little bit worried that I would flat out begin dancing instead of lightly moving my body.  
“Oh Blooky, you just don't understand... A dancer is always dancing, even if they aren't moving!”  
“That... Doesn't make any sense...”

★

“That food was really good, Mettaton...” Napstablook commented, rinsing off his plate in the sink. As robots, we didn't need to eat, but we enjoyed it, especially if it was good food.  
“Why, thank you! I found a delicious pasta recipe online, and I decided to use it instead of using Undyne or Papyrus' recipes... They are terrible cooks, unfortunately.” I replied, standing up to do the same.  
“Yeah... Um, do you wanna... come to my room... and lay on the ground?”  
“And feel like garbage? Of course.” 

We climbed the stairs to his room together, and immediately laid out in the middle of the floor. The minutes ticked by, and before I knew it, I was rambling.  
“God, I just... I want to bone Papyrus so hard. No pun intended. God, I hate puns so much. I hate Sans, that pun loving jerk.”  
“Let it all out, man.”  
“He's just!! He just tries to keep Papyrus and I apart! He's so overprotective of him, it's ridiculous!”  
“I feel you...”  
“Ugh. I feel like trash.”  
“Same.”  
“Do you have anything to vent about?”  
“Yeah... Someone online was bullying me after I posted a selfie... So I blocked them. They were being mean.”  
“What?! Let me see their IP address, I'll go after them.”  
“Nah... I just thought I'd tell you...”

★

There were times that were not so hilarious and comical.  
Blook was able to really cry now that he had his robotic body, and he occasionally, seriously needed a shoulder to cry on. One night, after one of my shows, I returned home to be greeted by a teary eyed Napstablook. There was no reason, really. Sometimes, he just needed to cry, and I understood that. I'd carry him to my room, where he would cry and cry, sometimes rambling unintelligibly. I would rub his back, and listen. I wasn't the best cousin ever, no. I was loud, and arrogant. I didn't always understand his feelings, since I was neither depressed nor anxious.  
But I did my best. That was all I could do. And on his worst days, all I could encourage him to do was his best.  
“It's alright darling. You'll knock 'em dead, in a metaphorical sense.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
